Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pixel architecture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pixel architecture having threshold voltage compensation.
Description of Related Art
In general, organic light emitting elements have certain advantages including self-luminosity, wide viewing angle, high contrast, low power consumption, fast response etc., such that the organic light emitting elements have been widely utilized in flat displays. In a general active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, a pixel region includes an OLED and a thin-film transistor (TFT), in which the OLED is driven by the current generated from the TFT.
However, due to process variation in the fabrication of a TFT array, threshold voltages of the TFTs may be different with each other. As a result, the driving currents generated from the TFTs vary, which results in non-uniform luminance of the OLEDs, and a mura issue in displaying an image.